


Не в деньгах счастье

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Берти был в шаге от возможности сказочно разбогатеть. Но увы, пришлось утешаться тем, что повезло в любви. Слезы, сопли, флафф.





	Не в деньгах счастье

Проснувшись как обычно, около семи, я принял душ, побрился, сварил себе кофе и с наслаждением выкурил первую сигарету. Обычно по утрам я трачу на себя не более получаса – дела ждут. Сначала следовало выгулять Макинтоша, бедное животное чуть ли с рассвета скулило под входной дверью. Вернувшись, я оставил в квартире собаку, прихватил корзину и вышел за покупками. Вернулся с обычным набором: свежая выпечка, молоко, творог, яйца и благоухающий типографской краской номер «Таймс» – в последнее время мой наниматель полюбил читать новости за завтраком.  
  
Когда я приготовил оный, пришло время будить мистера Вустера. Я вошел в его спальню с подносом в руке. Он потянулся в постели и улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.  
  
– С добрым утром, Дживс! Оно вообще доброе, как считаешь?  
  
– Небо чистое сэр. Несмотря на относительно ранний час, солнце уже припекает. Я приготовлю вам светлый костюм от Норриса… Пожалуй, при такой погоде будет простительно не надевать жилет.  
  
– И мою панаму!  
  
– Ее простительно не надевать в любую погоду, сэр.  
  
Мистер Вустер рассмеялся и поставив подушку вертикально, опер ее на спинку кровати. Усевшись в этом импровизированном кресле, он принял поднос, поставил его на колени и сделал первый глоток чая.  
  
– Чудненько. Вижу, ночью никто не похитил моего Дживса и не заменил оригинал дрянной подделкой. Спасибо за газету.  
  
– У вас имеются какие-нибудь пожелания, сэр?  
  
– Нет-нет, Дживс, можешь идти. А-а, пожалуйста, не пускай ко мне Макинтоша – этот злодей добрался до моих чудесных американских штиблет и… Посмотри на них на досуге, может бедняг еще можно вернуть к жизни? – жалобно попросил он.  
  
– Конечно, сэр.  
  
Идя к двери, я украдкой позволил себе торжествующую улыбку. В том, что у нас гостит наш маленький четвероногий приятель, приятного, конечно, мало. Однако я убежден, что любой недостаток можно легко превратить в достоинство.  
  
Я вернулся на кухню только для того, чтобы надеть фартук и вооружиться лоскутком влажной фланели, чтобы вытереть пыль с мебели в гостиной. Мистер Вустер сказал бы: «Но здесь и в помине нет никакой пыли, Дживс!». И это верно. Не хватало еще, чтобы она там была.  
  
Проходя мимо спальни мистера Вустера, я вдруг услышал звук, подозрительно напоминающий всхлип. Прежде, чем я осознал, что вламываюсь в комнату без стука, я вбежал туда, нелепо сжимая в руке тряпку. Мистер Вустер не сказать, чтобы плакал, но вид имел крайне подавленный. Почти полная чашка чая стояла на прикроватном столике, развернутая газета лежала у него на коленях. В руке он сжимал какой-то скомканный листок.  
  
– Сэр?  
  
Не в силах совладать с собой, я присел не краешек кровати и обнял его за плечи.  
  
– Что случилось, сэр?  
  
– Ничего, Дживс, ничего…  
  
– Я могу помочь?  
  
– Чем уж тут поможешь… – мой наниматель шмыгнул носом и кивнул на газету.  
  
Я увидел лишь какую-то таблицу на всю полосу. Королевская лотерея?  
  
Он оперся о мою согнутую руку и обмяк. Я осторожно погладил его по щеке.  
  
Мистер Вустер грустно улыбнулся и протянул мне листок, на поверку оказавшийся лотерейным билетом.  
  
– Подумать только, мы могли бы стать чуть ли не миллионерами, Дживс! Одна дурацкая цифра… Эх, так и знал, что чего-то тут не хватает!  
  
Я бегло сверил зачеркнутые цифры со строчкой главного выигрыша. Заоблачная, невероятная сумма. Из шести указанных в таблице пять совпадали с отмеченными в билете.  
  
– Не расстраивайтесь так, сэр. Возможно, вам повезет в чем-то другом… К тому же, полторы тысячи фунтов тоже вполне неплохо…  
  
– Ты прав, старина, – вздохнул он. – Но как мало меня отделяло от сотен тысяч! Представляешь, что было бы, зачеркни я 36 вместо двадцати семи! А ведь… это же твой возраст! Черт! Ох я и осел, думал о тебе, а зачеркнул свой… Я чертов эгоист, Дживс.  
  
Я сжал его в объятиях и он уткнулся носом мне в прямо в фартук.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не говорите так, сэр, – прошептал я, гладя его по голове как ребенка.  
  
– Ты не понимаешь… Представь себе – иметь столько денег, чтобы ни от кого не зависеть! По боку все тетки, дядьки, кузины и их Макинтоши! Никаких «Бертрам то», «Бертрам это», никаких чертовых помолвок! Мы бы отправились путешествовать куда бы ты только захотел. Ты бы мог ловить рыбу во всех мировых океанах. Да хоть на Амазонке! Только представь себе… И когда дело оказалось лишь в одной несчастной цифре, я взял и сплоховал. Как всегда…  
  
– Сэр! Сэ-эр!  
  
Я мягко взял его за подбородок и неожиданно даже для себя поцеловал в соленую щеку.  
  
– Вы мое главное богатство.  



End file.
